A Place Called Home
by sandyv00
Summary: One shot. Gabriella is leaving New Mexico and how it hurts to leave Troy.


A one shot Troyella do not own nothing but the plot the song is.

A place called home by Park avenue.

Gabriella's POV

Hey whats crackin lackin this is Gabriella Montez am 17 years old. I go to East high and I have the greatest and hottest boyfriend ever his name is Troy Bolton he is the captain of the basketball team. But the bad thing is that when I finally find my true love I have to move. Thats bullshit right? My mom got transfered again and that sucks. I guess if me and Troy are really meant to be we will find a way to find each other.

Troy's POV

So right now am crying on my bed yea it really hurts and I love her so much not like friend love but real couple love. We know each other over a year already and I haven't said those three magical words and it hurts.

_Ive got this feeling and its starting to spread  
through my body from my toes to my head  
and i was never one to understand the  
sensation when she grabs my hand but  
shes gone in a couple days and i  
never said the words i wanted to say  
i always fold my cards to quickly  
before i know if its safe to play  
_

And whenever I see her and hug her and kiss her and hold her hand, it makes my heart go to my through t its a good feeling and one day all look in those pretty eyes and tell her that I love her and ask her to marry me. I know we are too young but have you seen The life of the American teenager (**I do not own) **Ben proposed and there like 15 its cool but whey to young.

_so I'll  
stand by the road  
tossing rocks as i watch her go  
out of sight out of my life out to a world that I'll never know  
to become successful and strong  
the goal is to prove everyone wrong  
that shes got what it takes to make it of of a fake ass town  
that she once called home  
_

And I will go back for her were ever she goes and I have fate that I will love her till the end and all look for her too. But I know she will complete her goals and that will make me the happiest man on earth seeing her smile and happy is my happiness. So now is the time right now am going to her house she is leaving today and am going to tell her goodbye.

_i never thought this day would come so fast  
Ive got to make every second last  
before she goes  
this summer when by so quickly  
i hope to god that she wont for get me  
and know she'll know_

Dammit! Now am knocking on her door.

"Hey Troy. Come in."

"Hey Brie. Thanks. So are you all packed."

"Yup."

Gabriella starts crying and hugs Troy. He hugs back.

"Brie every thing is gonna be fine all fly to LA every 5 months don't worry baby, and you can call me any time you want. And Brie going to LA is always been your dream so don't waste it enjoy yourself and everything over there. And you can finally leave this ugly town.

_so I'll  
stand by the road  
tossing rocks as i watch her go  
out of sight out of my life out to a world that I'll never know  
to become successful and strong  
to prove everyone wrong  
that shes got what it takes to make it of of a fake ass town  
that she once called home_

They said there last goodbyes and kissed like 30 times. Until her mom came into her use to be room to tell her they wore leaving already. She looked at him with tears in her eyes he had tears too. It hurt so bad to hear those words coming out of her moms mouth. So the couple went downstairs and outside.

"Remember Brie all always be here for you." They started crying again. Gabbi went into the car that was on already with her mom inside and Gabriella stuck her head outside the car's window with tears in her eyes. And Troy shouted. "Come back, come back to me, I will marry you, I will love you and live with no shame." And with that Gabriella disappeared in site.

_so ill stand by the road  
tossing rocks at her window  
sing her this song that i wrote  
and then she'll know_

And till this day Troy always visits Brie and there stronger now. 1 years later they meat up again in UCLA were Troy got a scholorship for basketball and Gabriella with her brains made it with no problem. And then one day Troy proposed so now they have two beautiful children Adriana and Alex. So remember true love will always meat again.

**Ok so please review and tell if you liked it the song is wonderful I love it. So all be writing other stories.**

**Later, SANDY**


End file.
